


Brewing Up Trouble

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, Monsters on the Surface, Other, Reader is a worker, Sans is a customer, Undertale AU, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You work at a small coffee shop, taking in the days like any other. Things start to change once one of your customers come in not looking too great.
Relationships: Sans (Underfell)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	Brewing Up Trouble

“I heard that the monsters in Mt. Ebbot used to kill each other!” Your young co-worker exclaimed to your other young co-worker. You sighed quietly. You knew today was gonna be one of those days.

You tried to ignore the girls gossiping to one another and focus on finishing your drink for one of your customers, a monster. He stuck out like a sore thumb and you were the only one brave enough to actually serve him. You really didn’t understand why society makes them out to be so awful. Just because they’re a different species doesn’t mean you can’t treat them like you would to any other person. He was actually the only monster who ever came into the coffee shop you worked at part time. 

You finished the skeleton monster’s iced mocha and trotted over to where he was sitting at. “Here’s your drink, sir.” You smiled at him and set his drink delicately on the table.

“Sweetheart, didn’t I tell ya ta call me Sans?” He smirked. 

“And didn’t I tell you to call me by my name?” You gestured to your nametag. Sans came normally once a week, every saturday and always ordered the same beverage. An iced mocha. Every time he arrived, he’d hopelessly flirt with you. You were flattered by it, but dating customers was strictly forbidden. Doing so was a one way ticket to getting fired. 

Sans rested his skull on his hand, smirking even wider. “Well, yer a sweetheart ta me.” He winked at you. You rolled your eyes in response, trying your best to fight off a smile.

“Have a nice day, sir.” You replied and turned around, ready to take on the rest of your work day.

\---

You counted the remaining time on the clock in the shop; only ten more minutes until your shift ended. You also had to lock up, another task to finish. You huffed in annoyance, you just wanted to head home. Today had been utterly exhausting and all you wanted to do was relax in your bed and watch a documentary on Netflix. 

You were the last person at work, there weren’t even any customers left. You heard the crickets chirp loudly outside. There was no more light in the sky, now covered by a blanket of darkness and shimmering stars sparkled around the endless sky.

You suddenly heard the door slam open, the bell above dinging loudly. You blinked in surprise and realized it was Sans. He stumbled into the shop, barely able to hold his own composure. You cursed under your breath and beelined it to the monster. 

You helped him stand up straighter and guided him to one of the empty chairs.

He looked.. Awful. His hoodie was dirty and ripped open. His entire outfit was disheveled. His skull had a few scratches on them, at least none of them were open.

“What the hell happened?!” You screeched.

“ _ Donut _ worry about it..” He laughed before coughing weakly. Now was not the time for jokes!

“Sans, explain now.” You demanded, your voice stern, but concerned. Sweat started to bead down his forehead and he sighed quietly. 

“I-I was uh.. Jumped by a few monsters..” He admitted and his skull fell in shame.

You pinched the bridge of your nose. “Well, I guess I’m not closing anytime soon.” You mumbled. “Do you have any other wounds?” You asked.

“Welp, I do have one on my arm.” 

“Take off your hoodie and please don’t make a dirty joke out of it.”

“Ya read my mind, sweetheart.” He forcefully chuckled and did what he was told, he stripped off his hoodie, revealing a white tank top. He laid the hoodie on the table beside him. 

You grabbed his arm that had the injury on it and examined closer. It was a pretty deep scar, you were impressed the blood didn’t bleed through his clothing. “Okay, I’m gonna get some medical supplies. I’ll be back, just uh, don’t do anything that might make it worse.” He nodded and you twisted around, jogging towards the employee’s room. 

You quickly grabbed a rag and a bandage from the medical kit. Luckily the staff always had one, you were sure that there actually were a couple medical kits around the shop. You headed behind the bar counter and towards the sink. You set the rag under the faucet and ran cold water on the thin fabric.

You returned back to Sans and pushed the rag on his wound, letting it soak in the blood. Sans hissed and complained, “shit sweetheart! That’s fuckin’ cold!”

“You complain about the temperature of water, yet you were attacked by a few monsters.” You deadpanned. Sans rolled his eyelights at your words.

Silence settled over the two of you. 

After the blood stopped pouring out of his arm, you removed the rag and rolled the bandage on Sans’ wound. “Sans, why did you come all the way out here? Why didn’t you go home? You don’t know my work schedule, how would you even know if I was on a shift?” 

Sans simply shrugged. “I was hoping ya were gonna be here, it was just a guess. I’m very lucky ta have ya here and helpin’ me.”

A crimson red fled on your cheeks. “That still doesn’t explain why you didn’t go home.” You managed to stutter out in embarrassment. 

“I uh… Boss wouldn’t really like it if I came home beat up again. He would’ve been on my nonexistent ass.” He chuckled without any humor in it and his features saddened.

“Boss…?” 

“My bro, I mean.” He explained. You hummed in response. His brother must’ve not been that great then..

You finished your work and stood up, brushing away dust on your pants. “I need to close up shop, I’ll walk you out, okay?” He nodded. 

\---

You opened the door for Sans, watching him walk out and you locked it behind you. A cold breeze rushed towards your body, causing you to shiver. Sans noticing your dilemma, handing his hoodie to you. 

“Sans what’re you-”

“I can’t let my hero freeze to death, can I?” He shot you a lopsided grin. You blinked. “But, what about your brother? He’ll see your bandage!” 

Sans shook his head. “I can work my way around it.” His hand reached over your head and he gently patted it. 

“Thanks fer helping me, Y/N.” And with that, he turned the opposite way of where you were heading home. 

You took a look back and realized he was gone, almost as if he disappeared out of thin air.

\---

The following day at work was very off for you. You were still processing what had happened the night prior. When you returned home, the hoodie Sans lended you was gracefully hung on your desk.

You didn’t know what to do with it.

You had the urge to try your best and fix the holes in it. You’ve sewn when you were younger, so you had the skill to do it. You were just nervous, in case you screwed it up or something. You chose the latter and decided to try your best and fix the damn thing.

You swiped the sweat away from your forehead, feeling satisfied with your attempt. You actually did a pretty good job and you even put his hoodie in the washer. Now it smelled and looked clean! 

All you had to do was wait for saturday to come. 

Saturday arrived much sooner than you thought and you honestly weren’t prepared enough. You packed Sans’ hoodie in your backpack, not ready for the rest of the day ahead.

You kept anxiously glancing back over at the door, your nervousness rising within you. “Thank you, come again.” You flashed a fake smile at your customer, watching as they exited the shop.

That’s when you noticed Sans had entered. Perfect timing, your final shift was about to end. The two of you locked eyes, sharing a grin to each other. You finished your last task and grabbed your backpack, trotting over to Sans who was sitting in his usual spot.

“Heya sweetheart.” 

You unzipped your backpack, digging through it, until revealing the clothing and passing it to him. “I fixed your hoodie, you’re welcome.” You swallowed your anxiety, keeping a calm and confident exterior.

“Now, I think you owe me a date, Sans the skeleton.” He looked at you as if you had five heads. Blush started to arise on his cheekbones. “B-But don’t ya have work-”

“Today’s my last day here, I got a better job somewhere else.”

His entire face lit up, he looked like a kid who had just received ice cream for the first time. You stretched your hand out towards him, which he took without a second thought. You guided him outside, hand in hand. 

“I was thinking of that small restaurant down the street.” 

“I’ll go anywhere you wanna go, sweetheart.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I've never written for uf!Sans before, it was weird! I actually really enjoy Red and I'd like to make more content with him. Let me know what you think!


End file.
